


Get Your Shebs to Medical

by CorranBlue



Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Avoiding Medbay, Bickering like the old married couple they are in spirit, Established Relationship, Hell Hath No Fury Like A Medic Ignored, M/M, Stubborn Fellas, The Medic Outranks You All, They love each other, hypocracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Both Obi-Wan and Cody are injured after a battle, and are trying to convince the other that 1) I'm fine thank you very much and 2) you need to take care of yourself. They may or may not end up arguing in front of a large portion of the 212th.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793803
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204





	Get Your Shebs to Medical

**Author's Note:**

> I love these guys so much, I hope you all enjoy the story!

Prompt from wolftank462: " Could you do a Codywan where they’re arguing about going to the med bay or not. Like Cody has a fever and Obi-Wan has a broken rib but they both insist they have to keep working. Both insist they need to go to medical. I.e. “I love you, but you’re a stubborn bastard sometimes.” And then they both end up in the med bay lol "

Obi-Wan is leaning against the wall, pretending to act all casual when really the shooting pain from his broken ribs are keeping him from standing upright. 

Cody’s face is flushed, his skin even darker where the fever peeks through. He is cradling an arm against his chest but is stubbornly facing off against his general. 

“You told me the next time I said you should go to medical, you would go without complaining!” Cody poked his uninjured arm in the air above Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

“Yes my dear commander, and I do believe it was _you_ who said you valued my input?” He arched a brow sardonically and tried for a flirtatious smile. “It looks like you have a fever, Cody. You need to be examined by a medic.”

Cody shook his head and growled. “Don’t be ridiculous, _cyare_ ,” he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm on the endearment. “We are engineered to not get sick, don’t try and change the subject.”

“I’m not trying to change the subject! The fact that you have a natural resistance to illness means this is all the more serious!” He straightened a little in indignation but winced back down. Cody reached to help him but hissed at a deep spike of pain in his arm. “And besides, you need to get that arm looked at too.”

“You are insufferable, just go to the damn med bay!” Cody was nearly shouting now, and they were attracting looks from troopers all around the hanger. “I have reports to do that won’t complete themselves! I can’t just take time off whenever I feel like it.”

“Cody, your health is important, you can’t just neglect it in favour of work.” Obi-Wan gave him the puppy dog eyes. 

“Hey, that’s not fair Obi-Wa-”

“We’ve talked about this before, my dear. And I know Match would agree with me.”

“That’s low, real low and you know it,” they were glaring at each other with a fierceness normally reserved for their worst enemies. “And what about you then? You think you are any different, avoiding medical like the Blue Virus?”

Obi-Wan sputtered. “I’m not avoiding anything, this is hardly worth making a fuss about! A little meditation and I will be good as new-don’t you! Don’t _scoff at me_!” 

By this point the two had attracted quite the audience. Waxer and Boil exchanged a look before splitting apart. Boil wandered away and Waxer hesitantly approached the bickering officers. 

“Uh, general? Commander?”

“Yes Waxer, what is it?” Obi-Wan rubbed a hand across his face and sighed.

“Sirs, all due respect, why don’t you both just go to medical?” Waxer sounded fed up, his irritation leaking out through his body language. 

“No!” They shouted in tandem, before whipping around to glare at each other in sync. 

“You hypocrate, the rules don’t apply to the great Jedi after all, hey?”

“Like you are any better, Marshall Commander.” Obi-Wan looked away and now the two were avoiding meeting the others eyes. 

“What the _kriff_ is going on here?” At the sound of Match’s voice relief washed over the faces of all involved, aside from the many bystanders (who were quite enjoying the show). “What’s this I hear about ignoring injuries again?”

“Ah good, Match. Will you please inform the commander that I am perfectly fine and do not need medical attention? He seems to be operating under the idea that I am unable to assess my own condition.”

“ _Vod_ , could you tell our _general_ here that we don’t get fevers? He’s being hyper sensitive again.”

“Tell him to get his-”

“ _shebs_ down to medical-”

“take care of himself for once in his _kriffing_ life-”

“no self awareness whatsoever-”

“he needs to go-”

“tell him he should-”

“ **take care of himself.”**

Match crossed his arms and surveyed the two men, clearly exhausted and suffering from multiple injuries each, in addition to the clear cases of sleep deprivation. 

“Both of you are coming with me to the med bay, and I won’t hear any complaints from either of you,” hell hath no fury like a medic ignored, but the two made one final valiant effort anyways.

“The reports.”

Once again in sync, the partners stared down Match, their common enemy. 

“In matters of personal health and fitness, the Senior Medic outranks all other officers. I can grab the reg manuals if we are having trouble remembering? No? Then. You will follow me to the med bay. Obi-Wan will ride on a grav-bed. Cody will walk calmly beside him. The two of you will remain under my watch until I determine you fit for duty _after_ you have gotten eight hours of consecutive sleep. _Do I make myself clear?”_

The hanger was deadly silent. 

“Good! Let’s get going then! Crab,” Match gestured to the junior medic, who pushed forward a bed for Obi-Wan. 

Suspiciously, neither Waxer nor Boil were present for the walk of shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Mando'a:  
> cyare-loved one/dear  
> kriff/ing-swear  
> vod/e-sibling/s  
> shebs-butt


End file.
